battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon
Recons are commonly deployed units that can silence most infantry brigades. Like almost all vehicle units, they are vulnerable to Bazooka Veterans. Overview In Battalion Wars, there were 2 Recon classes: Light and Heavy. Light Recons were faster than Heavy Recons, but Heavy Recons had more reinforced armor, and both had two guns, one aimed by the player and another controlled by the AI. In Battalion Wars 2, there is only one class of recon, being a mix of the Light Recon's armor and speed with the Heavy Recon's heavy machine guns. Its vehicle armor and high-mobility make it a good match against Grunts, Flame Vets, and even Bazooka Vets if the driver is quick-witted enough. Countries Western Frontier *'Light Recon' Speed and maneuverability make the MX-500 Dervish ideal for its role as the "roving eyes" of the Frontier army. With minimal armaments on the base model, this unit should avoid entanglement wherever possible. Weapons: Originally it mounted only one Heavy Machine Gun and could be modified to mount an additional Light Machine Gun. In BWII, it now has two Heavy Machine Guns. *'Heavy Recon ' The scourge of enemy soldiers, The Humbug can kick some serious butt with its high speed mobility and Double .50 Caliber HMGs. With thick Firestorm tires to out run bazookas shots and heavy armor to take a heavy beating, their easy moving and more easier to transport ruggedness is hailed by Frontier Assault Teams and Marine Raiders who widely use it in remote areas and hots spots around the world. Weapons: Two Heavy Machine Guns. Tundran Territories *'Light Recon' Produced in vast numbers at the tundra factory complexes, the Volgonorsk sleddoo crawler is a dual-purpose agricultural military vehicle. The combination of a sled-and-track drive and a rear winch guarantess that the ditches of Tundra pose no obstacle. *'Heavy Recon' A large Tractor/Truck type vehicle. Only seen in the missions "Behind Enemy Lines" and "Assault on Windbreak Ridge", The ones in Assault on Windbreak Ridge are deployed in waves, both waves consisting of one Light Recon and two Heavy Recons. In Behind Enemy Lines, A Heavy Recon is required to be destroyed to complete the mission. Solar Empire The Type-2 "White Tiger" reconnaissance buggy can penetrate deep behind enemy lines to rapidly deploy field experts, such as demolitions infantry. The vehicle is rarely utilized, as many Solar commanders consider stealth tactics of this nature dishonorable. Strangely, in the Solar Empire concept art, the recon is shown with three wheels, while the recon clearly has four wheels in the Unit Dossier and the Solar campaign. Xylvania *'Light Recon ' Seen only in CGI cutscenes and in concept art, it was never deployed in service. *'Heavy Recon' The Vladswagon is one of the first "People Carriers" to be adapted for military use. The addition of armor plating and two HMG turrets made a wartime workhorse of this mass-produced family car. Strategy * Fighting a Recon: If you don't have a tank unit available, Assault Veterans and Mortar Veterans can defend against an enemy recon but a lone Bazooka Veteran can easily silence one in 2-3 shots. * Using a Recon: Although the recon is best at taking down infantry, its high speed can be used for avoiding fire, running over enemy infantry, smashing enemy sandbags, circling light tanks and destroying them can be done if you don't get hit.(By the main gun) Trivia *The name and background of the Xylvanian Recon (Vladswagen) is a parody of Volkswagen. The Vehicle, on the other hand, is based on the Leichter Panzerspähwagen with the front of it resembling the VW Beetle. * The place were the Tundran Recon is manufactured, Volgonorsk, is an allusion to Stalingrad (today, the city is called Volgograd) that in the WW2 era was an important military-industrial complex. * In the original Battalion Wars, recons were divided into two units; light recons, which were fast, minimally armored, and had one light machine gun turret to controll, and heavy recons, which were slower, were more heavily armored, and added a heavy machine gun turret in addition to the CPU tail gun. *The Humbug is an allusion to the real life U.S. Jeep and its successor, the Humvee. *The Western Frontier Heavy Recon's design seems to be based off the German Serval, an armored truck used for infantry transport. *The Western Frontier's Light Recon resembles the Mongoose (with a buggy cover with two HMGs in the rear and one on the top ) from the HALO series. *The Xylvanian recon is the only recon in bwii with two frontal machine guns, it also is the biggest and comes close to resembling a light tank. *Heavy Recons guns in Battalion Wars weren't very effective against infantry and actually were more effective against light tanks. Category:Units Category:Ground Vehicles